In My Heart
by PCYong
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! No summary. Bingung kasih summary. Baca aja langsung. IT'S Boys x Boys. DLDR! KiJoon Couple here! (Kidoh x Hojoon TOPP DOGG)
1. Chapter 1

In My Heart

Cast: Jeon HoJoon

Jin Hyosang

Jeon Jungkook (Hojoon's Brother)

Hojoon's parents

Rate : K+

Genre : Romance/Angst

Length : Chapter 1 of ...

* * *

Summary : "Hojoon, kau tau? Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama. Maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?" – Kidoh. "Maafkan aku. Aku tau kau mencintaiku sejak lama, tapi maafkan aku, aku tak bisa." – Hojoon. "Kau sudah terpendan di dalam hatiku, dan tidak akan mudah kulupakan. Jadi tolong…" – Kidoh. "Maaf, aku tak bisa. Selamat tinggal…" – Hojoon. IT'S Boys x Boys. DLDR! KiJoon Couple here! (Kidoh x Hojoon TOPP DOGG)

* * *

Happy Reading

All Author POV

Disebuah rumah sangat megah, tinggal sebuah keluarga bahagia. Hojoon's Family. Mereka baru saja menggelar acara ulang tahun si bungsu, Jeon Jungkook yang ke-17. Hojoon pun terlihat bahagia atas pesta tersebut. Di pesta tadi, dia melihat seseorang sangat tampan. Sayang, dia tidak mengenali pria tersebut.

Esoknya, Hojoon telat bangun. Entah kenapa Hojoon tidak bisa tidur. Memikirkan pria 'itu' mungkin? Entahlah. "Hyung! Cepatlah~ Kita hampir telat~", teriak sang adik, Jungkook, dari lantai bawah. "Ne~ Sabarlah sedikit. Hyung sedang menuju kesana~", ucap Hojoon. Setelah sampai di bawah, Jungkook mem-pout kan bibirnya. "Hyung~ Tumben kau tidak memakai kacamata mirip Harry Potter-mu itu? Tertinggal lagi, eoh? Aku tidak ingin mendengar jawaban 'iya' dari mulutmu hyung",ucap Jungkook. "Aigoo~ Jungkookie~ Aniyo~ kacamataku sudah kusimpan dengan baik. Jadi, ayo berangkat", ucap Hojoon sambil menggandeng tangan adik kesayangannya. Jungkook hanya pasrah, toh Hojoon juga kakak kesayangan Jungkook, bukan? Mengingat mereka hanya dua bersaudara. "Eomma~ Appa~ Kami berangkat.", ucap mereka bersama, lalu mencium kedua tangan orangtuanya. Sesampai di sekolah, Jungkook turun dan berpamitan pada kakaknya. "Annyeong hyng~ Belajar yang baik, eoh? Kekeke.", ucap sang adik sambil tertawa. "Aiiihh, Jungkookie, seharusnya hyung yang mengatakan itu padamu~ Ne, annyeong~ Nanti kuhubungi saat aku selesai kuliah nde?", ucap Hojoon sambil megacak pelan rambut adiknya.

Kampus

"Haaaah,, lelahnya~", ucap Hojoon. "Waeyo hyung? Karena pesta adikmu kemarin?", ucap Byungjoo a.k.a BJoo, sahabat baik Hojoon. "Ne, Byungjoo-ah. Benar-benar melelahkan.", ucap Hojoon menyenderkan kepalanya ke atas meja. "Hyung~! Kau tau? Katanya hari ini ada murid baru~", ucap Byungjoo. "Jinjja? Namja? Yeoja?", ucap Hojoon menegakkan badannya. "Namja, hyung~ Aigoo, ternyata kau belum tau, ne?", tanya Byungjoo. "Belum. Oh iya, Kim Hansol-mu itu mana? Biasanya kalian sudah menebar kemesraan disini.", ucap Hojoon. "Eoh, hyung? Kau merindukanku?", ucap Hansol tiba-tiba. "Apa hyung ingin seperti aku dan Bjoo?", goda Hansol. Byungjoo hanya tersenyum saat namjachingunya menggoda sahabatnya. "Aish, tidak dirumahku, tidak di kampus, sama saja.", dengus Hojoon. Hojoon pun keluar kelas, tiba-tiba 'Buukk', Hojoon pun terjatuh. "M-mianhae… Aku tidak sengaja..", ucap pria itu sambil mengulurkan tangan. "Ne. Gwaenchana. Mungkin aku yang tidak hati-hati.", ucap Hojoon sambil meraih tangan itu, dan membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Jin Hyosang. Kau bisa memanggilku Kidoh. Aku anak baru disini.", ucap pria itu, Kidoh. "Oh.. Ne, Kidoh-ssi.", ucap Hoojon.

Saat Hojoon mendongakkan kepala, betapa kagetnya ia. "K-k-kau? Kau itu yang-", "Ssshh. Iya. Aku yang berada di pesta adikmu, Jeon Jungkook. Kau Jeon Hojoon, kan?", ucapan Hojoon terhenti karena telah disela oleh Kidoh. "N-ne~ Bagaimana k-kau t-tau namaku dan adikku?", Tanya Hojoon. "Kau tidak tau? Aku tetanggamu. Tapi beda blok sih hehe. Kalau kamu berada di Blok B, aku ada di Blok A.", ucap Kidoh. "J-jinjja?",Tanya Hojoon. "Ne~ Hojoon-ssi", ucap Kidoh. "Hey hyu~ng! Eh? Kau Jin Hyosang? Anak baru itu kan?", tanya HanJoo bersamaan. "Ne. Nuguya? Kalian temannya Hojoon-ssi? Kalian bisa panggil aku Kidoh.", ucap Kidoh pada HanJoo. "Ne, aku Hansol, dan ini namjachinguku, Byungjoo atau BJoo. Ne, Kidoh-ssi", ucap Hansol. Hojoon hanya memutar bola matanya malas. 'Hhhh~ Dasar pamer pacar.', batin Hojoon. "Uhm,, aku mau pergi dulu, annyeong~", ucap Hojoon pada tiga makhluk –Kidoh,Hansol, dan BJoo- itu. "Chankamman, Hojoon-ssi.", ucap Kidoh sebelum Hojoon benar-benar menghilang. "Ne?", tanya Hojoon. "Aku ingin meminta tolong padamu untuk mengantarku berjalan di sekitar kampus ini, kau mau? Jika kau menolak..", ucap Kidoh gantung. Sisi usil dari pasangan HanJoo mulai muncul, dan.. "Iya, dia pasti mau kok, Kidoh-ssi. Tapi, kau harus menjaganya. Iya kan Hojoon-ssi?", ucap BJoo lengkap dengan seringainya. "Aish.. Pasangan usil. Dasar kau, Kim Byungjoo. Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel –ssi, Oke?", ucap Hojoon. Mereka –kecuali Hojoon pastinya- hanya terkikik.

SKIP

"Gomawo Hojoon-ah, sudah mau menemaniku berkeliling kampus.", ucap Kidoh seraya tersenyum. "Ne, Cheonma Kidoh. Aku ingin ke kantin, kau mau ikut tidak?", ucap Hojoon. "Tentu saja!", ucap Kidoh semangat. Hojoon hanya tersenyum manis, sangat manis. 'Anak ini manis juga ternyata~', batin Kidoh. "Kajja~", ajak Hojoon sambil menarik tangan Kidoh. Kidoh hanya tersenyum.

Author POV End

Kidoh POV

Tangan ini… Begitu hangat… Aku suka… Ohh, jangan lupakan wajahnya jika tersenyum, begitu manis. "Jja, kita sudah sampai, Kidoh.", ucapnya mengembalikan kesadaranku. "Oh, ne Joon-ie.", ucapku, tentu saja aku keceplosan memanggilnya 'Joon-ie'. "Joonie? Heum,, nama yang bagus.", ucap Hojoon sambil tersenyum manis. "Kau suka?", tanyaku. "Teentu saja. Itu nama termanis yang aku dengar.", ucap Hojoon. Ugh, bisa-bisa aku terkena diabetes, karena senyuman manis Hojoon. "Kau mau pesan apa, Kidoh?", tanyanya sambil melihat menu makanan. Aku terbius oleh pesona seorang Hojoon. Entah kenapa, aku benar-benar menyukai saat-saat bersama Hojoon. Apakah ini cinta? Ahh nado molla. "Hey.. Kau melamun?", ucapnya sambil menggoyangkan telapak tangannya dihadapanku. Aahh aku terlihat bodoh sekarang di depannya.. Bagaimana ini? Astagaa.. Aku maluuu. Seseorang, tolong tutupi mukaku sekarang. "Ah, mianhae, Joon-ie. Aku pesan sama denganmu saja.", ucapku. Lagi-lagi dia hanya tersenyum manis.

SKIP

"Hey, wassup, Bro!", ucap duo usil -kata Joon-ie- itu, HanJoo Couple. "Whoaa~! Kaalian ada kemajuan ternyata~", ucap Bjoo sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya. Hansol hanya menunggu respon dari sahabat pacarnya. "Hey, apakah kalian tidak bisa diam? Datang-datang sudah heboh", ucap Hojoon cuek. Whoaa~ imut sekali dia. "Hey, hyung~ Bisakah kau sekaliiii saja tidak mengomeli kami berdua, huh?", kali ini Hansol yang bebicara. "Jika aku bilang tidak bisa, kalian mau apa?", ucapnya sarkastik. "Whoaa~ Hyung imut bisa marah~ Hahahaha.", ucap Bjoo sambil tertawa. "Tidak ingatkah kau, Kim Byungjoo? Kau juga imut tau!", ucap Hojoon tidak terima mungkin? Menambah kesan imutnya saja. Bayangkan, jika wajah manisnya dipadukan dengan pipinya yang sedikit menggembung, dan bibir cherry-nya sedang merengut. Imut bukan? Kalo menurutku sih iya. Hehehe, mungkin aku sudah mulai gila dengan Joon-ie. "Kidoh hyung~ Bujuklah pacar manismu itu untuk tidak memarahi kami~", ucap HanJoo bersamaan sambil memberikan jurus puppy eyes mereka. "Hey, Joon-ie, kenapa marah-marah pada mereka sih? Mereka 'kan tidak salah?", tanyaku. "Eh, sejak kapan kau membela mereka? Dan sejak kapan aku menjadi pacarmu?", ucap Hojoon heran. "Hehehe, biar mereka senang, Joon-ie", bisikku pada telinganya. Dia hanya ber-oh ria. "Jadi, kau memanggil Hojoon hyung dengan sebutan Joon-ie? Whoaa daebak!", seru HanJoo. Memang benar kata Joon-ie, mereka memang usil -_- "Yayaya, terserah kalian", ucapku dan Hojoon bersamaan.

Tiba-tiba, "Huaaa,, kalian memang serasi!", ucap anak lain. "Hey, Nakta, diamlah~ Hehe, maafkan temanku yang berisik ini. Aku Shin Jiho, atau Xero. Dan temanku yang berisik ini Shin Yooncheol, atau Nakta.", ucap Xero. "Ne, gwaenchana~ Aku Jin Hyosang. Kau bisa memanggilku Kidoh, Xero-ssi, Nakta-ssi", ucapku seramah mungkin. Ingat, aku murid baru disini. "Hahaha, sepertinya kau seumuran dengan Hojoon hyung, ne?" ucap Nakta. "Kau benar, Nakta-ssi.", ucapku. "Woaahh jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel –ssi. Kalau bisa, bolehkah kami memanggilmu Hyung?", ucap Xero. "Tentu saja boleh, Xero-ah.", ucapku tersenyum. Kulihat Nakta sedang bergurau dengan Bjoo dan Hansol. "Hyung, kau sudah berkeliling kampus ini?", Tanya Xero. "Sudah, ditemani Hojoon.", ucapku seadanya. Kulihat dia sedang bermain handphone. Chatting-an mungkin? Dia hanya tersenyum sendiri sambil melihat handphone yang dia pegang. "Hyung, kau kenapa sih menyendiri? Pasti sedang chatting dengan adik tercintamu itu. Hey, adikmu itu masih sekolah, hyung~ Jangan kau ganggu pelajaran dia.", ucap Xero. Sepertinya Xero sudah mengenal Hojoon lama. "Aishh, Xero-ya, dia duluan yang mengajakku chatting.", balas Hojoon menunjukkan handphone-nya dengan menggembungkan pipinya. "Aigoo hyung,, umurmu sudah berapa sih? Kok masih awet imut?", balas Xero sambil mencubit pipi Hojoon. Mataku memanas. "Hey, Xero-ya. Awas ada yang marah tuh.", ucap Nakta menyenggol lengan Xero. "Ups, mianhae Kidoh hyung. Hehe, habis Hojoon hyung kelewat imut jika dia menggembungkan pipinya, kan aku jadi gemas, hehe. Sekali lagi mianhae.", ucap Xero yang menyadari auraku berubah menjadi gelap, mungkin? Hahaha, _Good Boy_. "Ne~ Ah, gwanchana, Xero-ah. Aku tau dia memang imut.", ups apa yang kukatakan tadi? Omo, bahaya. "Ciyeee,, Kidoh hyung memuji Hojoon hyung~~", ucap duo usil. "Ahaha, kalian apa-apaan sih? Jelas dia memujiku. Itu fakta, bukan? Aku memang terlahir manis, adikku pun manis. Bukankah kalian juga menyebutku manis?", ucap nya enteng. Syukurlah jika dia menyadari kalau dia memang imut. "Iya deh hyung, kami nyerah.", ucap Hansol. "Oh ya, kami pergi dulu, kami ada kelas.", ucapku. "Kalian sekelas?", Tanya Nakta. "Iya. Annyeong~", ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangan halusnya pada HanJoo, Xero dan Nakta.

Kidoh POV End

SKIP

Author POV

Hari sudah menunjukkan sore hari. Hojoon pun bersiap pulang ke rumahnya, bersama adik tercinta. Jika saat di kampus Hojoon menjadi namja yang sangat manis, berbanding terbalik jika ia di rumah. Ia akan menjadi namja yang sangat bertanggungjawab. "Hey, Hyung~", sapa Bjoo yang mampir ke kelasnya. "Apa, Bjoo?", balas Hojoon yang masih membereskan alat tulisnya tanpa menghadap Bjoo. "Hyung~ Setidaknya, tataplah jika ada orang bicara padamu~", ucap Bjoo, dia merajuk rupanya. Hojoon menolehkan wajahnya menghadap Bjoo. "Ada apa Byungjoo-ah? Cerita padaku.", ucap Hojoon lembut. "Kau yang terbaik, hyung~", ucap Bjoo sambil memeluk sahabat nya. "Ayo cerita…", ucap Hojoon yang mengerti Bjoo sedang butuh teman curhat. "Hyung~ Tadi kulihat Hansol sedang bercanda dengan orang lain. Setelah kudekati, ternyata itu Yano, hoobae kita. Lalu, saat aku mengajak bicara Hansol, dia malah menyuruhku pergi.", ucap Bjoo sesegukan. "Uljima uljima Byungjoo-ah~ Nanti akan kuhajar dia karna telah membuatmu menangis.", ucap Hojoon sambil tersenyum. "Jinjjayo, hyung? Kau memang hyung terbaik!", ucap Bjoo berlebihan. "Sekarang, berhenti menangis, ne?", ucap Hojoon sambil membantu Bjoo menghapus air matanya. Kidoh yang melihat pun menjadi makin suka pada Hojoon. "Kajja pulang. Kidoh, Bjoo~ Ayo pulang~~", ajak Hojoon manja. "Kajja~", balas ku dan Bjoo. "Kidoh, ppali naik mobilku saja. Katanya kau tidak bawa mobil, bukan? Tapi aku harus menjemput adikku dulu. Otthe? Kau mau tidak?", tawar Hojoon. "Ne. Tapi biarkan aku saja yang menyetir, ne?", balas Kidoh. "Eum, ne.", jawab Hojoon.

Mobil Bjoo pun dating. Setelah itu, Kidoh mengantar Hojoon untuk menjemput adiknya. Setelah sampai, adiknya sudah menunggu di depan gerbang. Jungkook langsung memasuki mobil kakaknya. "Eh? Nuguya?", Tanya Jungkook. "Ireumeun Jin Hyosang imnida, kau bisa memangilku Kidoh, oh hyung tepatnya. Hehehe.", ucap Kidoh canggung. "Ini teman kakak, Kook-ie~ Namanya Kidoh.. Dia tetangga beda blok.", Hojoon menjelaskan. "Mana bisa begitu? Masa tetangga beda blok sih? Tapi… Kayaknya aku pernah melihat Kidoh hyung, tapi~", ucap Jungkook berfikir. "Di pesta ulangtahun mu, Kook-ie~", balas Hojoon cepat. "Aaahhh~~ Ne~ Aku ingaatt~", ucap Jungkook bahagia. "Adik pintar~", ucap Kidoh sambil mengacak rambut Jungkook. "Aiiishh, tidak Hojoon hyung, Kidoh hyung, sama saja.", ucap Jungkook sambil pout. "Aigoo~ Jungkook~", ucap Hojoon sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Kidoh pun menyalakan mesin mobil Hojoon dan pulang menuju rumahnya. 20 menit kemudian mereka sampai di depan rumah Kidoh. "Aku pulang dulu, ne~ Kau tau jalan tembus dari blok-ku kan? Hati-hati di jalan~", ucap Kidoh. "Ne~ Kidoh/Kidoh hyung~", ucap dua saudara itu bersamaan. "Annyeong~ Besok kujemput. Jangan telat, oke?", ucap Hojoon. "Ne~ Hati-hati", teriak Kidoh saat mobil Hojoon mulai menjauh.

SKIP

Author POV End

Hojoon POV

'Haaaahh lelahnya.' Aku langsung mendudukkan tubuhku di sofa ruang tengah. 'Sepertinya, aku pernah melihat orang yang serupa dengan Kidoh, tapi dimana ya? Ah! Handphone-ku! DImana ya? Aku lupa meletakkan nya dimana.' Aku langsung mencari handphone ku dan mencari gambar orang itu di handphone ku. "Yeey, Dapat!", ucapku senang. "Hey, Hojoon-ah. Kau kenapa sayang?", ucap eomma ku. "Aniyo eomma, aku hanya mencari handphone ku, hehehe.", ucapku sambir memperlihatkan handphone ku pada eomma. "Yasudah, cepat mandi.", ucap eomma ku. "Ne, eomma ku sayang~", ucapku saat setelah eomma ku pergi.

SKIP

'Haaahh segarnya~" Kurebahkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidurku sambil mencari foto pria di pesta adikku. 'Dapat!' Mataku terbelalak saat melihat orang di foto tersebut adalah Jin Hyosang! Temanku kuliah! Oh tidak, jadi dia adalah….

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

In My Heart

CHAPTER 2

Cast : Masih sama, bisa nambah seiring berjalannya waktu.

Rate : Aman kok

Length : Chapter 2 Of…..

Genre : Chapter ini bingung nentuin genre -_-

Summary : CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! No summary. Bingung kasih summary. Baca aja langsung. IT'S Boys x Boys. DLDR! KiJoon Couple here! (Kidoh x Hojoon TOPP DOGG)

Happy Reading~

.

[Prev. Part]

.

Hojoon POV

'Haaaahh lelahnya.' Aku langsung mendudukkan tubuhku di sofa ruang tengah. 'Sepertinya, aku pernah melihat orang yang serupa dengan Kidoh, tapi dimana ya? Ah! Handphone-ku! DImana ya? Aku lupa meletakkan nya dimana.' Aku langsung mencari handphone ku dan mencari gambar orang itu di handphone ku. "Yeey, Dapat!", ucapku senang. "Hey, Hojoon-ah. Kau kenapa sayang?", ucap eomma ku. "Aniyo eomma, aku hanya mencari handphone ku, hehehe.", ucapku sambir memperlihatkan handphone ku pada eomma. "Yasudah, cepat mandi.", ucap eomma ku. "Ne, eomma ku sayang~", ucapku saat setelah eomma ku pergi.

SKIP

'Haaahh segarnya~" Kurebahkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidurku sambil mencari foto pria di pesta adikku. 'Dapat!' Mataku terbelalak saat melihat orang di foto tersebut adalah Jin Hyosang! Temanku kuliah! Oh tidak, jadi dia adalah….

[TBC]

.

.

CHAPTER 2

.

Oh tidak, jadi dia adalah… Orang yang kusuka! Omo omo! Apakah aku harus senang atau sedih? "Kyaaaa~", ups aku lepas kontrol. "Hyung? Gwaenchana?", ucap Jungkook.

Cklek~

"Hyung? Kau kenapa?", Tanya Jungkook. "Kook-ie, apa kau tau?", ucapku.

"Bagaimana kutau jika kau tidak memberitahuku, hyung?", ucap Jungkook. Hahaha aku merasa bodoh sekarang… -_-

"Kau tau namja yang mengantar kita tadi?", tanyaku.

"Ehem, lebih tepatnya mengantarkan kita dengan mobilmu, hyung.. Waeyo?", ucap Jungkook dengan wajah sok datarnya… Aku hanya terkikik.

"Dia orang yang kusuka, Kook-ie~", ucapku senang.. Senang? Tentu sajaa!

"Whoaaaaaa~~! JINJJAYO HYUNG?", ucapnya kaget =_= Aku langsung saja membungkam mulutnya..

"Ssssttt,, jangan keras-keras Kook-ie~ Ne.. Kau kaget ne? Nado~ Hyung juga kaget.." balasku.

"Geurae... Sebentar lagi aku akan punya hyung lagiii~ yeayy~" ucap dongsaengku.. 'eh maksudnya hyung lagi? Omo! Dia benar-benar..' batinku.

"Yak Kookie, apa maksudmu 'hyung lagi' huh? Kau itu.. Kau saja masih SMA sudah memikirkan kakak ipar.. Ck, kuliahku dan masa SMA mu saja belum selesai. Jangan berfikir macam-macam" balasku sengit.

"Huh, bilang saja kalau kau tak punya namjachingu, hyung" balas Jungkook

"Aisshh jinjja... Dasar bocah =_=" balasku sambil memijat keningku. Pusing? Tentu saja!

"Yasudahlah hyung, aku tidur di kamarmu ne? Hehe.. Jeball" ucap Jungkook dengan puppy eyes nya. Padahal aegyonya tak berdampak padaku..

"Hng.. Yasudah. Jangan lupa membersihkan dirimu sebelum tidur, arra?" Balasku

"Eum! Arrasseo nae hyungie~" ucapnya sambil memelukku.

"Dasar bocah..." gumamku pelan

"Hyung~ Aku mendengarnyaa!" Teriaknya saat tiba di kamar mandi.

SKIP

"Hey.. Ayo berangkat." Ucapku.

"Kau ini hyung.. Santai sedikit bisa tidak sih? Kau tak lihat aku sedang makan? Eomma appa, Hojoon hyung menyebalkan~!" Balas adikku. Aku hanya membuang kasar nafasku. Aku berharap sebuah keajaiban datang saat ini juga -_-

.

Tiiiinn Tiiinn

.

"Eh? Eomma, nugu?" Tanya ku pada eomma ku.

"Ah, Jin Hyosang-ssi. Mari silahkan masuk nak. Kau ingin menjempun Hojoon ne? Sebentar. Kau tunggu di ruang tamu saja." Ucap eommaku.

"Hojoon sayang~ kau sudah ditunggu pacarmu. Cepat. Dan bolehkah jika adikmu menumpang?" Tanya eomma ku.

"Arraseo eomma. Aku berangkat dulu. Dan dia bukan pacarku, eomma. Annyeong~" ucapku.

"Hyungie tunggu eoh." Balas adikku yang mulutnya penuh dengan roti. Haha lucu sekali.

"Kajja Kidoh. Eum, gomawo karena kau sudah repot-repot menjemput kami.. Hehehe" ucapku sambil menggaruk tengkuk ku yang tidak gatal.

"Aa~ gwaenchana. Tak usah sungkan.. ^^" Balas Kidoh sambil menunjukkan senyumnya yang 'sangat menawan' itu.

"Kajja Hyung.." ucap adikku tak sabaran sambil menautkan tanganku dengan tangan Kidoh... Dasar..

Tunggu!

Tangan Jungkook menautkan tanganku dengan tangan Kidoh? Kulirik tangan kananku yang tergenggam sempurnya di tangannya yang hangat. Kulihat dia hanya menampakkan giginya senang. Boleh kah aku berharap?

.

SKIP

.

"Lelahnyaa~" ucapku.

"Siapa suruh kau repot hyung? Bahkan aku sudah menolakmu agar tidak membantu kami.." balas Byungjoo dan disetujui oleh Hansol.

"Hyung... Kau tak boleh lelah... Aku kasian padamu, makin hari wajahmu terlihat makin lelah. Sudahlah hyung.. Kau pulang saja. Kami bisa menyelesaikan tugas ini. Shooo shoo~" balas Hansol

"Arra.. Kalian berdua sama cerewetnya. Oke.. Aku akan pulang, tapi dengan siapaaaa?" Balasku

"Tumben kau tak membawa mobil kesayanganmu itu, hyung." Balas Byungjoo.

"Iya hyung. Kau tumben diantar?" Selidik Hansol

"Aaaaaaa~~! Aku tau!" Balas Byungjoo. Aduh mati aku! Tidak tidak.. Jangan sampai Byungjoo tauuu~

"Apa chagi?" Balas Hansol.

"Pasti kau diantar namja ITU kaaaannn? Ayolaah mengaku saja hyung~~" Goda Byungjoo. Mati kau Byungjoo... Aaarrrgghh... Dia mengetahuinyaaa...

"Nuguya?" Balas Hansol yang sepertinya tak mengenal namja ITU.

"Namja ITU chagiii... Anak baru itu... Jin Hyo siapaaa gitu.." balas Byungjoo heboh.. Aish.. Jika ada yang mendengarkan pasti aku maluuu /

"Aaaahhh aku tau! Jin Hyosang! Kidoh!" Balas Hansol. Benar benar.. Minta dibunuh mereka ini.. Aku menatap mereka dengan deathglare andalanku.

"Hey, Hojoon ah. Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya seseorang. Kulihat duo usil itu hanya teekikik pelan. Kulirik namja dibelakangku...

"Eh, Kidoh.. Hehe.. Sudah selesai. Ada apa?" Balasku setenang mungkin.

"Kajja, pulang. Aku sudah selesai dengan urusanku." Balas Kidoh. Aishh.. Pasti duo usil itu tau.. Aarrrgghh...

"Ciye hyuuung~~ Sudah sanaaa~~" balas HanJoo couple sambir mendorongku ke arah Kidoh.. Maksudnya apaa? Astaga..

"Iya iya, couple bawelll. Aku pulang. Kalian jangan merindukanku.." Ucapku sebiasa mungkin. Agar tak terlihat jika aku memang menyukai namja di depanku ini (read : Kidoh)

.

.

SKIP

.

"Wooaaahh.. Hyung, pacarmu itu keren ne? Kau beruntung hyung..Hahaha" ucap Jungkook di ruang keluarga. Apa maksud dari 'pacar' huh? Jelas jelas aku mengatakan dia hanya teman yang baik.. Oh, jangan-jangan Jungkook tertular virus dari HanJoo couple.. Hell NO!

"Dia bukan pacar hyung, Kookie~ Dia hanya teman. Itu saja.." balasku menahan amarah. Bagaimana tidak? Dari pagi hingga sore banyak yang mengatakan bahwa aku pacar Kidoh. Lebih parahnya saat Duo Shin itu..

.

Flashback

.

"Kyaaaa Hojoon Hyung~~ Chukkae~" ucap si Camel Nakta.

"For what, Camel?" Tanyaku yang bingung. Baru saja datang sudah diberi ucapan selamat. -_-

"Selamat, akhirnya hyung tidak menjomblo lagiii~" balas Xero. Aku hanya terbengong hingga aku menyadari sesuatu... 'TIDAK MENJOMBLO LAGI' Yaaa~

"Xero-ya, Camel... Dengar..." ucapku gantung sambil memberikan deathglare ku pada dua orang itu. Aku heran.. Nakta si Camel yang tersesat di Korea dan sok tau itu kenapa bisa berteman dengan Xero yang yaah bisa dibilang populer dan pintar.. Ibunya mengidam apa sih sebenarnya saat mengandung Nakta? Ah sudah lupakan.

"Aaahh.. Hojoon hyung mengerikaaaaan~~ Xero, ayo kabur..." ucap Nakta sambil menggandeng Xero dan lari menuju kelas.

.

Flashback end

.

Apa maksud 'Tidak menjomblo' huh? Aisshhh jinjja.. Aku benar-benar malas mengingatnya. Lebih baikbaku tidur sajalah. Aku membaringkan tubuh lelahku. Hampir saja, aku terlentang...

"Hyungiee~~ Palli~" Teriak adikku. Sekarang apa?

"Mworago Kookie-yaaa~ Hyung sedang istirahatt.." Balasku.

"Ah, tdak jadi kallau begitu hyung. Hehe. Maaf mengganggu hyung.. Yasudah tidur sana hyung." Balas adikku. Tuh kan, sifat menyebalkannya keluar.. Kuputuskan untuk berbaring dan mulai menjelajahi alam mimpi.

Hojoon POV end

.

.

.

HANJOO Side

.

"Jagi, aku heran.. Hojoon hyung bisa seakrab itu dengan Kidoh hyung.. Padahal mereka baru dua kali bertemu. Apa jangan-jangan..." ucap Hansol.

"MEREKA SAMA-SAMA SALING MENYUKAI!" Ucap mereka serempak.

"Iya, bahkan mereka berangkat dan pulang bersama.." balas Byungjoo.

"Ah sudahlah. Percintaan mereka memang rumit jagi.. Kita tidur siang yuk. Setelah itu kita akam menyusun rencana besok.. Bagaimana?" Ucap Hansol sambil mengedip-kedipkan matanya ke arah Byungjoo.

"Arraseo Tuan KIM. Oh! Kemarin aku melihatmu bersama Yano, apa maksudmu huh?" Balas Byungjoo sambil memutar bola matanya malas. Malas akan godaan yang Hansol berikan pada Byungjoo.

"Ck, diam kau Nyonya KIM. Ck, kau cemburu eoh? Aku hanya menenangkannya, jagi~ Kemarin dia menangis sendirian. Dan itu karena Atom meninggalkannya. Lalu setelah Atom datang, aku pun pulang. Ternyata Atom lupa bahwa dia meninggalkan Yano. So, jangan cemburu eoh! Aku janji taj akan berpaling darimu jagi~ Saranghae~" balas Hansol sambil mengecup kening Byungjoo.

"Sudah ah.. Aku lelah.. Mau tidur. Kau ikut?" Lanjut Hansol diiringi wink mematikannya.

"Yaaaa~~" balas Byungjoo. Sayang, saat mengatakan itu, Hansol telah pergi ke kamarnya dan segera menjelajahi alam mimpinya bersama Byungjoo tercintah #plak

"Nappeun namja.. Hhhh lebih baik aku juga tidur sajalah." Monolog Byungjoo dan memasuki kamar yang berada di depan kamar Hansol.

Baik Byungjoo ataupun Hansol adalah keturunan orang kaya, jadi mereka dijodohkan oleh kedua orangtuanya dan diberikan sebuah apartemen untuk mereka. Mau tidak mau ya mereka harus tinggal serumah.

.

SKIP

.

.

"Hansol~ Kau melihat Hojoon hyung atau Kidoh hyung tidak?" Tanya Byungjoo.

"Aniyo... Waeyo?" Tanya Hansol balik.

"Byungjoo-yaaaa~ Hansol-iee~ Kalian merindukan ku eoh? Hahahaha" Ucap Hojoon yang datang tiba-tiba.

"Kyaaaa~ Hyungiee~~ Bogoshipeo~~~~" ucap Byungjoo dan Hansol bersamaan.

"Padahal kemarin kita bertemu.. Aku saja tak merindukan kalian.. Hahaha" ucap Hojoon.

"Yah~ hyung... Kau payah.." balas Byungjoo sambil mem-pout kan bibirnya imut, agar hyung di depannya ini meleleh.. Hahaha ada-ada saja...

"Hey Hansol..." ucap Hojoon.

"Ye hyung? Mwo?" Balas Hansol.

"Aku mau ke perpustakaan. Kalian ikut?" Tanya Hojoon.

"Eung... Ne hyung kami ikut. Jadwal kami sedang kosong.. Iya kan Hansol ie? Jeballl... Kasian Hojoon hyung." Balas Byungjoo.

"Hojoonie~ Aku temani saja ne?~" balas Kidoh.

"Cieeeee... Hyungiee kau sudah jadian dengan Kidoh hyung?" Tanya Hansol.

"Belum. Tapi akan.. Hahaha" balas Kidoh.

Blush~

Wajah Hojoon sontak memerah.

.

Apakah mereka akan bersatu?

.

TBC

.

.

Mian baru update dan mungkin di part ini kurang memuaskan~~ Big thanks for reviewers.. Big thanks to B2uty ToppKlass yang selalu nanyain kapan ini di publish... ^^

Last, RnR?


End file.
